


A Little Conflicted

by zeuoheaux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Business, Car Sex, Clubbing, College, F/M, Itachi - Freeform, Itachi Can Vibrate His Fingers, Itachi has a younger brother, Konan - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sexy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hottie, perfectionist, readerxitachi, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeuoheaux/pseuds/zeuoheaux
Summary: He seems to like me. But why is it so hard for me to spill out my feelings...(First person pov)
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Window

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be read on wattpad, just for people who feel more comfortable reading there. And I also wanted to be more active on wt.

"Since that was the last presentation for this lecture, please remember not to leave any of your trash behind. And have a good rest of your day."

'Good rest of your day' my ass, I still need to go do my shift and my manager keeps saying that I'm slacking off. There's no way I would be having a good rest of my day. I grabbed my bag off the floor and chucked my computer inside, walking out into the hallway where I caught up with Konan. She had her hands stuffed in her gray pockets of her pants and her back pack leaned against the wall.

"Konan~ I've missed you so much," the girl kept a stoic expression on letting me rub my cheeks onto hers and giving small pecks. "I'm so tired of working, I really don't want to go to the club."

"Then don't."

"I wish I could but I really need to pay my bills."

"Aw that's right," Konan chuckled trying to contain her laughter. "I guess your parents really meant it when they said you would have to fend for yourself."

"I thought they were just playing." Konan rolled her eyes, showing me the time on her watch and walking away. My eyes trailed after as her figure that slowly dissipated.

Autumn was as cold as ever, the windy breeze and the fall colors illuminated the landscape making the plain campus look aesthetically pleasing. Students were coming out of their classes giddy and happy, while others stressed and messy. A group of boys came out from the far end of the campus where the outdoor restrooms were located. Just by the musty aura they gave off, I could tell they had been smoking.

From the corner of my eye Konan was walking beside Nagato and following right behind the group of men. What the fuck. She did know a lot of people but I hadn't realized she'd be hanging out with stoners.

I took my mind away from the sight and made my way to a car not far away from that squad of people. Nice the windows are so tinted. Standing outside in the cold really made my lips and skin dry, I reached in my bag for my moisturizer applying it on areas of my face feeling way more refreshed after doing so. And the blue raspberry scent of the chapstick made my plump lips taste sweet. The navy blue turtle neck that stuck out from my white hoodie put the look together. Man I'm really feeling myself today, and my presentation had been a success.

The car door swiftly opened making me stumble back in surprised. My legs weren't balanced and I had fallen onto the ground. With a loud thud, my whole mood had fallen. 

The baggy brown sweatpants I had on had now been left with a stain of water from the wet concrete. It was raining this morning. My eyebrows twitched and anger built up inside of me. 

"Are you okay?" I whipped my head up from my precious outfit to a man that stood in front of me. Long hair that reached his waist in a pony tail and long bangs that sat on the side of his face. He was wearing a black hoodie and a white t shirt that peeked out from below his hoodie along with black tech pants that added a bit of swag. 

"I'm okay," I replied, although on the inside I'm clearly not.

"Pft," the sound that came from his mouth shocked me and I stood up confused. "Your lips aren't chapped anymore."

Realization struck me when I noticed he was the owner of the car, not to mention he was inside of it. Gosh that's so embarrassing, I need to apologize.

"Oh I'm so sorry," my eyes flickered to different parts of the campus, too embarrassed to look him in the face. "I hadn't realized there was someone inside." 

"It's fine," he patted my back and walked past me stretching his arms high up in the air. "See ya around."

I didn't reply but instead quickly turning the other way. Wow, he's gorgeous. 

———

The stripclub was the usual amount of people. Men sat closer to the stage with vibrant purple lights shining on the beautiful girls that danced elegantly on the poles.

I carried a tray with drinks, balancing on heels. My pastel pink off the shoulder top that caressed my torso and black ripped jeans that showed off areas of my thighs. Im trying to get payed too. It had been two hours since my shift started, the group of boys I saw from campus all flooded into the club from the cashier. Konan was still hanging around them. I restrained myself from running up to her and burying the girl in hugs, but I can't get caught slacking off again or i'll surely get fired this time.

Though I had not exposed that I was present in the club, Konan spotted me and walked over to the closest seat next to me.

"Having fun?" I glared at her, the loud music in the background helping me seize this opportunity to let out what I had to say.

"No I'm not, the manager yelled at me again." She snorts, legs crossed in her seat sitting pretty. "This time I was actually doing what I was supposed to, I don't understand why she's so obsessed with nagging me."

We talked for a while, as I left from time to time not forgetting that I had a job to do.

"But why are you hanging around a bunch of stoners?" I asked placing a drink on the table in front of the pretty lady. "Never seen them before, I didn't know you associated yourself with people like that."

"They're in other majors, mostly sports." She rolled her eyes before going onto the next sentence. "Most of them are in uni just for university." Konan majors in economics, she takes it pretty seriously and had worked hard to get into it. I guess it pisses her off that some people got in without even trying. 

"Ah, I see."

"Do you want me to introduce them to you?" I shrugged from her question walking to the table of people that Konan had been hanging around with recently. I looked back at her watching the girls dancing and vibing to the music. I chuckled and turned back to the guy that had his hand raised.

"Aye we want some drinks." The guy that had a brunette grinding on him ordered pointing at my tray. 

I fake smiled and nodded at him as I placed a drink for each of the men sitting down. Konan looked like she needed company, making me want to run to her and get away from these people. I turned around but before I could make my way to my bestie, I felt a hand pull me towards them by my waist. I looked down and saw a familiar face stuffing a stash of cash down my back pocket low key massaging my ass.

"Oh its you."

"Hey." He smiled looking up at me from the large couch. I didn't notice him earlier.


	2. Rain Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't have a set time for when I will update but I'm sure I will post a new chapter almost every week. Usually I just update when I want to but since I feel this sense of responsibility, that is my plan so far :) I also want to put out there that I'm also a student and assignments make my schedule packed, along with personal issues that I have to take care of. And as a reward for being patient, this new chapter will not disappoint <3

"Oh its you."

"Hey." He smiled looking up at me from the large couch, hands holding my waist. I wouldn't have noticed this if I wasn't staring at him so intently but he slyly glanced at my butt and quickly reverted it back to my face.

The sly man still had his hands caressing me with a soft grip. I haven't had so much skin ship with someone for a while now. The feeling of him holding me, with his index finger petting my midriff that sent shivers down my spine. God, he's teasing me.

"What's your name?" I took a moment, this is our second time meeting yet I don't know his name either. "I'm Itachi, Itachi Uchiha... if you were wondering."

"Haha, my name is y/n." I giggled putting some space between us.

Itachi smiled, sitting back and adjusting his pants. He pushed his hair out of his face and points his middle and index finger out, guiding me to sit on his laps.

I sat the empty tray down onto the small table fit for plenty of drinks and placed myself onto itachi's thigh. Finally being comfortable in my position, I turned my face to his. My heart rate increased as I was caught off guard by his handsome face, no traces of flaws in his skin with the purple lights illuminating on his forehead as it it was a shiny board. (LMFAO WHAT) my body shifted side to side, a little bit conflicted by the position.

He chuckled, looking up at me with a smile hugging me by my abdomen. "Am I uncomfortable to be around with?" I could tell he was joking but the feeling in my stomach made me become defensive.

"Ah- no, it's just I'm a bit troubled at how much skin ship is going on." He loosened his arms around me, missing his warmth I quickly said something back in return. "I don't hate it though."

As he was about to hug me again, I hear one of my good friends Izumi calling for me as the manager glared at me for not doing my job.

"Mmm I have to get back to work." A forced smile appeared on my face. My hands swiftly picked up the tray that I had set on the table, rotating my body away to serve the other costumers. I slowly turned my head again to have one last look at Itachi, but the Manager was already calling for my name.

"Wait- at least let me get your... never mind."

— — —

My shift had ended not long ago after the club finally closed. Outside of the building smelled of wet grass and dewy soil, the rain was heavy as it smacks onto the roof with loud pitter patters. I should've checked the fucking weather. With no umbrella and arriving with Izumi at the beginning who left right away, I was stuck outside with no ride. The gray jacket I had in my hand was going to have a different use.

"This is so stupid," a grunt slid out of my mouth, irritated by the unforeseen situation I could have avoided if I had bothered to check the weather or watch the news. "Why is it even raining in autumn, leaves are supposed to fall, not sky daddy's piss."

"Sky daddy?" I jumped twirling my body around to be faced by the same man who I have bumped into way too many times. My once bothered expression changed as I scrunched my eyebrows, embarrassed that he heard what I said. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He chuckles at my reply, taking his hands out of his pockets.

I closely observed Itachi, noticing that he had bandages wrapped around his knuckles, as if they were bruised or bleeding. Possibly from working out... or maybe a fight? The idea of that sent a running chill down my neck. Don't tell me he's in a gang or something.

"I saw a bunch of trash on the left side of the building and decided to pick them up." My eyes darted away from his plastered knuckles, with me smacking my face holding in my laugh. Itachi looked at me with a confused expression, pressing his lips together and standing awkwardly. "Is something funny?"

I removed my hands away from my mouth and chuckled a bit. He sure doesn’t seem like the type of person who would get into a physical fight though. "Mm, its nothing." Knowing that he felt as if I was making fun of him, I made another reply hoping he wouldn't think I was rude or mean. "Actually we have two janitors that clean up the area, I just think it's adorable how you want to keep the environment clean." Itachi and I stood there for a while not saying anything until he spoke up.

"Do you want me to take you back home?" My ears perked up at the favor but was hesitant to give a reply. I mean we only met today, but I'm desperate to get back home. Quickly I nod my head, I'd rather not wait for the bus to pick me up. Itachi pulls me close to his chest and takes a hold of my gray jacket, hovering it over us. He pulls me along as we rushed to the same black car with tinted windows I had seen earlier today. He shows a little chivalry by opening the door and then rushing over to the drivers side.

Before I could even state my address, he started the engine and reaches for the roof of the car while reversing out of the parking lot. Seems he likes to play with life, my heart almost dropped as the automobile sped down the road while he ignored the speed limit of forty. I pulled my hands away from the seat belt and moved my arm to hold his.

"Stop you're going to get pulled over!" He slows the car down and stops at the red light, laughing loudly. I glared at his amused expression in annoyance. "I didn't tell you where I live yet." As I directed him towards my apartment, we made small conversations as "Could've Been" by HER quietly played in the background.

"I've never seen you around the campus until today." I brought up, he's probably in another major but I should've seen him around the campus at some random point.

"Mm, I mostly go straight home after lectures." He replies steering the wheel to the left with his right hand. "My younger brother likes to come home and study with me, and I try to keep him company." My heart squeezed at the newly found fact, that's so cute how he's so caring about his siblings. As for me, I can't go a minute without yelling at my sibling for stealing my snacks. Which is part of the reason why I Left.

"Oh really? That's so sweet of you." I said almost as a squeal.

"What's your major by the way?" Itachi asked back to me looking out of the window seeing that we past the university, which wasn't very far from my apartment. "Take a turn to the left, right?" I nod my head.

"I'm in the business major," I look up at him seeing that he was still focused on the road. "Actually my mom is a business woman, she told me being an accountant would make me lots of money. So that's why I'm majoring in the business area." He sways his head acknowledging my Introduction, also pulling up to my apartment complex.

I got out of the car, gently shutting it and waving a good bye at Itachi. I do well in heels, I can even run in them. But while I was rushing to get inside while the rain was still falling, my legs entangled while furiously running, making me fall smack hard on my knees. I heard the sound of a car door slam open and shut, with the loud and fast footsteps of someone else. Itachi runs to my aid, dripping rain water from head to toe.

"Can you walk?"

I try to pull myself up, but with my weak and injured knees, it couldn't support my upper body as I dropped back onto the ground, hissing in pain. Itachi gets the memo and pulls me up holding my body up right as he walked slowly while I limped to the apartment complex.

We walked inside and headed for the elevator. I clicked on the second floor of the elevator button, waiting for it to reach. The ground was drenched wet from us. The speaker let out a ding as the door opened for us, Itachi and me walked out and to my apartment number, I unlocked the door with my pin. The room was pitch black, nothing could be seen until I clicked on the switch on the right of the door. Itachi looks around my condo, while still supporting me and taking his shoes off. A basic white couch with blue silk fabric pillows took up half of the living room. It’s nothing too enchanting. 

He guides me to the chair in the kitchen, while taking a look at my place.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Itachi walks around rummaging through my kitchen cabinets searching for the aid kit.

"In the drawer next to the sink." I replied while trying to fold up my jeans that could only rise up mid calf, barely reaching my knee. I grunted in annoyance, wanting to rip the jeans open from the man made rip. The only thing holding me back was the fact that they are one of my favorite pants.

Itachi walks over to me with the first aid kit in hand. He sets the kit onto the floor and pulls his drenched hoodie off, exposing the thin white t shirt that traced the outline of his abs. He flips his hair out of his face, running his masculine fingers through his wet bangs. Words can not express my awe. I was bought back to reality when Itachi pat my thigh, kneeling in front of me.

"Can you pull your jeans up?" Rummaging through the aid kit and glancing at me from time to time in worry. "I'm going to apply ointment."

"Um. I can't." We both paused what we were doing, Itachi putting on a thinking face while tapping on the bottle of ointment. “Mmm, try taking your pants off.” My eyebrows scrucnhed while contemplating. I guess if it’s so i can heal my legs then i’ll take my pants off... Itachi is doing a good deed and I should take advantage of it even if it means i have to expose my panties.

Pulling of the black jeans, Itachi watches patiently, waiting to apply ointment. Not even phased by my almost naked body. He pulls my right leg closer to him, fondling with my calves as he examined my knees. The sensation of his fingers and grazes of the bandage wrapped around his knuckles traced my smooth legs making me forget the stinging ointment being applied to my wound. My body trembled feeling my insides twitch. Itachi stuck on a bandaid on both of my scarred knees, face to face with my panties as he looked up. I watch his lips curve up to a smirk, he flips his head up at me studying my eyes and smiled sweetly. _The duality is really confusing me._

Itachi sets the aid kit onto the table next to us. He grasps my shoulder to help me up as I watched his beautiful complexion close up. I bit the inside of my cheeks trying to contain myself as my body shivered at his touch. _Fuck, I can’t take this anymore._

 _“_ Itachi.” I called out for his name. He looks up at me with a hum, my body seemed to have a mind of its own as my hands reached up to his face pulling it close to mines to where our lips touched. Itachi’s grasp on my shoulder loosened, stopping himself from getting me up. He opened his mouth letting me insert my tongue as saliva dripped down to our chin. I could feel the smirk creeping up his face, as he bit my bottom lip. A moan let out of my mouth while he went lower and lower kissing my chin and sucking on my neck leaving purple bruises. The cold air around us was starting to feel hot as both of our warm breathes were blowing out in sync.

The mood was fresh and nostalgic to me, it had been years since my last flings... that didn’t really go well. Either they sucked at what they were doing or their cock wasn’t big enough. Itachi pulls up the hem of my shirt licking my stomach, I could feel my lower part start to feel slick the more closer he got to my pelvis. He reaches to my area, spreading my legs and kissing between my thighs. As he finds my clitoris through my panties, he rubbed in a circular motion. My body flinched and a moan let out of my mouth.

His gentle hands flicked my clit as he moved his mouth close and licks my pussy lips through the cloth. My mind was running wild, I shuffle in my seat from the foreign feeling my view almost becoming hazy. All of this intimacy was making me forget about our wet bodies soaking the floor, and my wounded legs that could barely stand. All of this with a man that I just met.   
  
I felt my juices overflowing as Itachi pulls my thighs around his face. He fixes his kneeling position to where it was comfortable, taking of my undergarment that was in his way of the destination. 

“You’re so wet.” 

He shoves two fingers inside, the sticky sound of my lubricant taking up the whole room. The feeling was amazing as he rubbed inside of me while licking my clit. The more he licked the louder my moans got. My hands reached up to Itachi’s hair, moving it out of his face and gently pulling his hair while throwing my head back in pleasure. 

“Mmm I’m about to-” I call out feeling so many tingles running down my spine, legs trembling.

”Hold it in.”

my shoulders flinched with a confused expression. I had thought that he would be the nurturing person during sex but I was wrong. Not that I didn’t like it. Itachi stopped his mouth, removing his lips away from my pussy and looks up at me. He smiles innocently, watching me with loving eyes.

“Does this feel good my love?”

I smiled back at him, holding his face in my hands.

”It feels so-“ Itachi looks away from me smiling as he shoved three fingers inside of my pussy, vigorously vibrating it. My mouth opened wide, throwing my head back with moans barely escaping my mouth from the intense pleasure. He pulls out two fingers sliding the last one inside of me from side to side. A wave of euphoria rushed over me, feeling my release getting closer as my stomach tightened. Itachi rushes his mouth to the opening sucking up all the spur of liquids that left my body.

My heavy breathing sounded up the whole room as Itachi wipes the last bit of my cum off his lips. Closing my eyes in exhaustion, I hear the rustling of him reaching for something not even bothering to question what he was doing.. I opened my eyes soon to be met with him with his pants pulled down and huge bulge that could barely be wrapped around by the pink condom.

"Spread your legs."

A lump formed in my throat, flustered by the size of his dick. 


End file.
